


Ghost

by Rimetin



Series: Overwatch: odds and ends [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gabriel Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimetin/pseuds/Rimetin
Summary: The man under the mask aches for long-faded smiles.Short, Gabriel-centric drabble. Of times that were better, and now.





	Ghost

”Maybe it was a ghost,” he quips lazily. Somewhere behind him McCree snickers, only to be silenced by a sharp jab to the ribs. Amari sighs, but the breath that comes out is half a laugh. And Morrison scowls at him, but the lines on his face have softened. He strokes the black fuzz on his chin, hiding his own grin in his palm. “Maybe we’ll never know.”

“Maybe it was a ghost,” he rasps, the words rising as a deep rumble and dripping off his lips, coated in the black smoke and breaking away in the wind. He gazes down to the alley below: where the police swarm and bright yellow tape decorates the grisly scene. The man under the mask aches for long-faded smiles.

“They’ll never know.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's very... freeform. The central line pair just struck me one day and I had to get it on paper. Didn't want to make it too long as I felt it might eat the impact of the parallel. I would very much like to expand on this, but not yet sure how.


End file.
